


like what you see?

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [31]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where derek wants...sterek drabble - 12/21 - words of the day: ankle, leg, appear





	like what you see?

**Author's Note:**

> *what even is a 'comma'? as always all mistakes are my own.*

“Stiles, what are you doing?”

A muffled ‘ _ just go lay on the bed, Der _ .’ Comes from behind their bathroom door.

When the door opens, soft music fills the air. Derek watches as his mate starts to appear. A naked leg is wrapped around the doorframe, ankle moving in time with the beat. Derek licks his lips as more and more of Stiles is exposed.

Eyes wide with lust, Derek moves to the edge of the bed, waiting until Stiles is close enough to touch.

“Like what you see, big guy?”

He nods slowly until Stiles is in his arms. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
